Yo Side of the Bed
by dmaeq
Summary: AU/Song fanfic based on the music video for Trey Songz's " Yo Side of the Bed" involving Puck and Quinn.


AU/Song fanfic based on the music video for Trey Songz's " Yo Side of the Bed"

Yo Side of the Bed

It had been two and a half years since the birth of Beth Puckerman. On this sunny day Puck was driving Quinn off to an Army base where she would be departing for Iraq. In the two years since little Beth was born the young couple learned to parent their little girl with help from their mothers, friends and relatives. A year after Beth's birth they married in a small ceremony and a year later they both graduated high school. The young parents faced financial struggles when it came to college and supporting their daughter. Quinn decided to enlist in the Army Reserves as a way of earning extra money for college. Puck also tried to enlist but due to a petty crime he committed in his rebellious days he couldn't enlist. The small family had been living in a small apartment and each were attending college part time and working.

One morning while making breakfast for her family. Quinn answered the phone. Puck and Beth were playing on the floor. She hung up the phone sadly.

Puck looked at her, "What is it baby"? He asked.

"That was Sgt. Graham. I'm getting deployed to Iraq in a month". She replied as a single tear began to stream down her face. Puck held her in his arms.

Puck said, " I love you and it will be ok."

Thirty days later Puck was driving Quinn to her deployment center. During the drive she kept turning to talk to and play with Beth in the backseat. Puck saw that she was doing her best to not be sad to leave her little girl behind. They arrived at the deployment center. Other soldiers were saying goodbye to their loved ones. Puck handed Quinn her fatigues and combat gear bag from their van. She handed over Beth to him. They hugged and kissed and Quinn then walked over to the deployment bus. She looked back and smile and waved at Beth.

The drive home was sad for Puck. Clearly he could that Beth was already missing her mommy. That night after putting Beth to bed he had a hard time trying to sleep alone in his bed and kept touching Quinn's side where she usually slept.

_Every time she leaves it's my heart that she's taken from me  
I dunno if she's gone for good or returning in the morning  
Cannot wait through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning  
I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely  
On…Yo side of the bed_

He thought of how Quinn might have been feeling that night away from her family. Quinn was trying to sleep on the military plane but she missed her Puck and their cozy bed.

_Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)  
I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here… noooo_

Neither Puck or Quinn would get an ounce of sleep that night.

Puck over the next few weeks gone into the mode of Quinn not being around. With help from his mom and Mercedes he was able to go to school and work while taking care of his daughter. Every few days he would arrange a webcam chat with Quinn.

He would set his laptop on their bed and they would chat about how things were going for her in Iraq and how Puck was dealing with Beth. Quinn was saddened each time she saw Beth over the webcam. Beth smiled and waved at her. Quinn always blew kisses to her. Puck hated when their webcam chats ended and sometimes he cried himself to sleep. Often in Iraq, Quinn would cry herself to sleep in the tents she slept in.

_I just wanna breathe your air  
Watch you when your wrapping up your hair  
Gazing at the mirrors up there, I'm reaching while imagining that you're here  
Awake through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning  
I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely  
On…Yo side of the bed_

Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side,(where I lay my head) Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,

Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)  
I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here… noooo  


_Play on…  
That's what you gotta do sometimes  
Let it play baby…  
So lonely there…  
On…yo side of the bed_

Over the next few months Quinn began seeing more combat and danger. One day while in their little home Beth began crying for her mommy. Puck does the best to comfort her. Meanwhile in Iraq, Quinn was engaged in combat. In the later part of the day she was wounded and died minutes later before a medic could get to her.

The next day, Puck was lying in his bed lonely as usual. He heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. He saw the Army casualty officers and he immediately broke down. The officers told him of Quinn's death and did their best to comfort him. After they left, he spent hours crying in bed often getting Beth out of her crib and holding her closely.

_Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side,(your pillow is waiting girl, pillow is waiting girl) Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo…On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)  
I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here… noooo_

Over the next few days he began planning her funeral while her body was being brought from Iraq. The night before her body was about to be brought back. He found some peace in the fact that Quinn was in a better place and she was coming back to rest in a peaceful cemetery where he and Beth would do their best to honor her. 

_Sleep she's coming back…sleep._


End file.
